Bare Your Heart! Intertwined Fates
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Miyuki Hoshizora and her friends are off to their Kyoto class trip for some fun! Unfortunately, their trip happens to coincide with a battle in Kyoto regarding a boy resurrected by the serpent named Ophiuchus. The Smile Pretty Cures find themselves involved in an adventure beyond their wildest imaginations and with the darkest of evils. Spinoff of Horseshoes and Hand Grenades.
1. Two Across

**Bare Your Heart! Intertwined Fate**

Authors: Green Phantom Queen and Bighead98

Rated: T

Summary: Miyuki Hoshizora and her friends are heading off to an amazing class trip to Kyoto. Unfortunately, their trip coincides with a big event involving a Serpent, Imagins, Zodiarts and a boy brought back to life named Gentaro Kisaragi. The Smile Pretty Cures must fight alongside new allies before anymore people get involved in the pain and suffering.

Notes: Takes place during Episode 13 of Smile! Pretty Cure and around IX-Name Tag of "Horseshoes and Hand Grenades". Highly recommended that you also read parts of "Tears to Shed" also, but that won't take away from the experience.

**Heart 1: Two Across**

"_A black cat crossing your path signifies that the animal is going somewhere."_

_-Groucho Marx_

"This is gonna be great!" Exclaimed a certain middle school girl while jumping up into a very familiar pose with her hands in the air n a train to Kyoto. She had dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. Her current outfit consisted of a white, long sleeved shirt with the only thing irregular about the outfit was the pink tie around her neck. This was Hoshizora Miyuki.

As one could plainly see, Miyuki was very, _very_ excited for the school trip to Kyoto. Finally! She didn't have to deal with the Bad End Kingdom as her alter-ego Cure Happy and could take a break from collecting Cure Decor and fighting those evil Akanbe monsters. The best part was she could spend that break with her closest friends who also happened to be Pretty Cures. This really was gonna be great!

However, her over-excitement caught the attention of her teacher, Horike-sensei who was giving her a disapproving look, "Hoshizora-san, stop going buck wild in the train." She commanded.

Of course, being the good girl she is, Miyuki compiled, "Hai." She responded...though the effectiveness of that was diminished, considering the fact that she still held her pose.

That was when something weird caught her eye.

Outside the window by her seat, a train came passing by the one she was in, too quickly for the others to notice. In addition to that, it seemed to have been in mid-air making its own tracks.

Wait, what?!

To add to the weirdness of the sight, what looked like a purple dragon in the train jumped up and down and waved at Miyuki like some kind of excited kid. Honestly not knowing what else to do at the moment, she waved back with one of her hands in mid-air. One of her friends at her side caught this.

"Um Miyuki, what are you waving at?" Asked the girl the who had short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs on both sides of her face, which held with two yellow hairpins on the right side. She wore her school uniform with a red tie, and a orange sweater tied around her waist. This was Hino Akane.

Miyuki turned and blinked at her red-headed friend in confusion, "That purple thing on the train outside. Don't you see..." The words died in her mouth as soon as she turned back around to see the train was gone, making her blink again. That was a bit cliche, wasn't it?

"Miyuki-san, are you sure you weren't seeing things? Maybe you being a bit too over excited about this." Suggested a calm and elegeant voice of another friend. She had long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut style with small blue clips and eyes the shade of dark blue to go along with it. Her school uniform with a blue tie and a loose pale blue top over it. This was Aoki Reika.

"B-but, I could have sworn that there was a another train! It was just there!"

"I'm afraid I have agree with Reika-san here, I think your just seeing things right now." Agreed another female in a shy tone. Out of all the girls she was the shortest. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head, and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end with dark yellow eyes to match her hair. She wore her school uniform with a yellow tie and a pale yellow was Kise Yayoi.

"They're right, ya know? It was probably jus your imagination messing with you, it tends to happen. " Said the tallest of all the group of friends. She had dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes were the shade of dark green. Her school uniform with a green tie and a pale green sleeveless pullover. This was Midorikawa Nao who happened to be munching on some sweets at moment.

Knowing it futile to argue with her friends, and also didn't want to get chewed out again by her teacher, Miyuki sighed in utter defeat and flopped on down, back on her chair and rested her cheek on her hand. Maybe they were right, maybe she was seeing things...

_'But it was there! It was completely real!'_ The pink-haired girl thought stubbornly. Just what was that train, and what was that thing in there? And more importantly, where was it heading?

"What could it mean?" Miyuki whispered to herself in a worried tone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ryutaros!" chided Urataros. "What are you doing jumping up and down like that?"

"I saw this strange girl and wanted to say hello, Kame-chan!" Ryutaros replied. "I hope she's also going to Kyoto so I can show her the picture I'm gonna draw for her."

"But you don't have time to be drawing her since you have to prepare those posters for the Aztec play!" Urataros shook his head. "We can't have anything distract us-we have to make sure this plan goes off without a hitch."

"Indeed," said a voice, filled with authority. The voice came from the very back, from a man dressed in a suit and holding a cane who was simply named Owner. He cleared his throat, and all of the noise in the train fell silent. "Everyone," the man continued. "Do we all know why we are gathered here today?"

A hand raised into the air, belonging to a girl with long black hair holding onto a strange toy in the shape of a satellite.

"Yes, Yuki?" asked the person, pointing to the girl raising her hand.

"It's to uncover what the Zodiarts and Ophiuchus want, Owner," Yuki answered. "They seem to be going after the same thing, or perhaps not, and we need to prevent them from causing trouble. At the same time, we need to ensure that no one gets hurt in the crossfire."

"Correct," said Owner, scanning the dining cart of the DenLiner. "Now, do you all remember what you will be doing?"

"All the plans are in here," said Miu, holding onto a black briefcase in hand. "And in here." she tapped the side of her head a few times. "We won't screw this up, Owner...you have my word as the Kamen Rider Club Chairman."

"Very well," said Owner, noticing the other passengers of the DenLiner. There was a middle-aged man slowly sipping coffee, three high school boys in the corner (one of them looking as if he recently got caught in a giant fight), two high school girls sitting next to Yuki, another high school boy who was polishing a gun in his hand, and a male college student next to Miu who was holding her hand. He also noticed Urataros and Ryutaros with three other Imagin—one that looked like a red oni, one that was gold with a horn on his head who had fallen asleep, and the last looking similar to a swan. This little group was Kyoto's, and the world's, defense against a threat that no one else seemed to know of. It was crucial that everyone was working together. If one of them failed, all of them failed.

"Then let us head off!" said Owner. "We have no time to lose if we are going to stop these monsters from destroying the world. Time is of the essence. Riderman and Amazon are already waiting for us, and it is our turn to aid these legendary fighters in what would soon be the world's darkest hour. Let's go."

Everyone nodded their heads as the DenLiner continued toward its destination.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Miyuki had began to wonder around a bit and has admittedly ended up in some kind of alley with no memory on her she got to the area in the first place.

After getting the rules from the teacher, Miyuki decided to do a little exploring of her own. She and her friends decided to go to the Temple of the Golden Pavilion—the first of the many sites they were going to be seeing on the Kyoto trip. However, the pink-haired girl accidentally split off from the others because of the other wonderful sites she had seen nearby. She got side-tracked and then…well, she got lost.

But was it really her fault? If anything, she blames Kyoto for having so many tourist attractions! Damn these wonderful sites for getting her lost!

Speaking of sites, Miyuki's mind has wondered back to that mid-air train she saw back on her own train. Now that was a site to see.

"Still, how come no one else saw it?" The pink eyed girl wondered while still walking aimlessly through the path, without what seemed a care in the world, lost in her own little world.

What a mystery that train with the purple dragon thing was! Even though her friends thought it was just her imagination just toying with her, Miyuki knew better—she read enough fairy tales to know that something like a train with a strange purple dragon riding it was bound to mean something was about to happen. It was there, but it was just too fast for the others to notice it like she did.

Still, what kind of train did that?! She thought she saw everything when she donned the title of the Cure Happy to fight against the Bad End Empire, but hey, the world was still a big place right? This was the same world who believed in aliens, ghosts, and written many stories of whimsical and wonder—surely there were bound to be some strange and unnatural phenomena that couldn't be explained.

But still, what was that train and that purple dragon waving at her? Just what could have it meant? Was it some kind of sign or something? And if it was a sign, was it good or bad?

The middle schooler shook her pink head. She doubted that was the case this time. Though, what kind of situation would have brought on such an abnormal sight?

Miyuki's thoughts caused her to forget about looking in front of her. Which, of course, made a collision between two complete opposites. The collision resulted in surprise for both victims as a double cry of shock was heard from the two of them.

"My donuts!" Exclaiied a male voice, that sounded pretty mad about having his food spilled.

Miyuki stopped herself from falling on her behind and to look up to see the person she bumped into, along with the eight donuts that scattered between the two. He was a teenage boy with light auburn hair. His eyes were were currently downcast at his food on the floor, he was also dressed in a white striped blouse, black jacket, pants and a snake-like bracelet on his right wrist.

Miyuki blushed at the sight of this man. Overall, he was quite…good looking.

Her observation was cut off when the male snapped his head up to look at her directly, causing a chill to shoot down her spine. The auburn haired man had black eyes that seemed…cold and dead. Even with those characteristics, Miyuki could see they held lots of anger and hate for the world, yet they also showed loneliness and pain. To her, this was just tragic for something like this to exist.

Unknown to the secret hero, she was staring down possibly the most dangerous man to live, or in this case, to be brought back to life. This undead teen was no other than Gentaro Kisaragi—otherwise known as the Serpent-bearer and, by one's point of view, Kamen Rider Fourze.

And right now, he was _pissed_.

Right now, Gentaro was to soon start part one of his plans in Kyoto and needed to get to the rendezvous point in order to meet up with his servants.

But before that could happen, he needed nourishment to help him. Due to the fact that he was 'undead', he needed food in order to ensure he didn't run out of energy for today and tomorrow. Most of the plan involved him fighting a lot, and he knew that he wasn't going to be have time to eat anything else until later tonight due to what was going to happen.

He was doing such a thing with his donuts and was actually enjoying them until some fool make him spill his much needed food. Oh, how he wanted to skin that fool for making him lose something so precious to him.

Gentaro snapped his head up to meet his offender and to be honest, was kind of surprised at he saw.

It was a little girl with curled pink dressed in a middle school uniform with a pink tie. Her dark pink eyes were locked on to his own black ones. What he saw in those eyes made him want to kill the girl even _more_.

Those innocent eyes held the aura of pure happiness and friendship that were very similar to what Gentaro carried before he died. It made him sick to see such a sight. Hell, the girl's very _presence_ had that aura. The small creature that was in the girl's purse—which looked like a white marshmallow with yellow ram horns (something that irritated him more than ever as it reminded him of the instigator of his death in the first place)-had another feeling that was different to him. Power. Maybe that was it.

The pink haired girl seemed to have regained her barrings and quickly broke the silence between them, "I-I'm so sorry!" She apologized while bowing slightly.

As much as he wanted to out right _murder_ this girl, Gentaro knew there were too many witnesses at the moment and the last thing he needed was to attract attention. With a great amount of will-power, he forced himself to smile.

"It's… okay," Gentaro falsely assured, still with that fake smile plastered on his face, "I'm just disappointed that my snack has been spoiled. I really _love_ sugar donuts, you know."

"I'm so sorry though. Um, here!" said Miyuki, rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a bunch of snacks from her bag and handed them into Gentaro's hands. "Take these. I know they won't make up for the donuts, but at least you won't go hungry..."

Gentaro stared at the girl generously donating her food to him. He wanted to rejected it, but he needed the food. Keeping that fake smile on his face ,he took the snacks and said, "Thank you for your kindness."

"You're welcome!" Miyuki answered back, bringing her hand out. "The name's Miyuki Hoshizora! What's yours?"

Gentaro was hesitant—should he give away his name to a complete stranger? No, that meant being friendly with them, and he was already feeling sick from feeling the aura of friendship and ultra happiness radiating off of this girl. Instead he answered, "Matthew."

"Matthew?" Miyuki repeated.

"I'm from America," Gentaro lied. "I came here to meet up with my family and I need to head off soon." he stood up and began packing away the discarded donuts off of the ground into the fallen pink box. "I am glad that we met up with each other like that."

"Well as long as you're fine," said Miyuki, still sensing the aura around Gentaro, but brushing it off as she started to leave. "I hope you and your family will have a fun time today."

Gentaro waved back and waited until Miyuki was completely gone before he dumped the box of donuts into the nearest trash can, furious that the girl ruined his food supply for the day. The next time he saw that girl, he was definitely going to kill her for what he caused.

Until then, he had to contend with the small snacks she gave him and proceed to the rendezvous point, hoping that things would play out much better than they did just then.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where do I go?" said Miyuki, looking around. She tried to retrace her steps from where she meandered about from the Golden Pavilion, but she only caused herself to get even more lost. "What do I do?"

"Excuse me," said a soft voice. "Are you lost?"

Miyuki turned around, seeing a woman sitting behind a table dressed in a grey cloak and golden dangling bracelets on her wrists. the woman's face was obscured by the cloak's hood, and in her hands she was shuffling a deck of tarot cards. The woman smiled and said, "I am Madame Pollux and I decide your fate."

"Eh? You're a fortune-teller?" said Miyuki, going to the woman's side. "So you can tell my fortunes?"

"I decide them, young one," Madame Pollux chuckled, placing her deck on the table and fanning the cards. "Pick one, and let me decide that fate for you."

Miyuki nodded her head as she placed a hand over the deck. She wanted a card that would give her the best of luck...but it was so hard to choose! Feeling her heart pound in her chest, she picked a card in the middle and flipped it over. It showed a king on his throne that was above the raging sea. In his hands was a golden scepter in his let hand, and a goblet on his right. In the background, there was a ship and a dolphin. The card was up.

"Oh, a King of Cups!" said Madame Pollux. "This means despite your energy and happiness, you have an understanding to help others in their times of despair and loneliness. This shows that your talents for helping others will be needed soon."

"Really?" said Miyuki, her eyes wide and sparkling. "That's so cool!"

"I know. And now for my-"

"Ah! I have to get going and tell the others!" Miyuki bowered toward Madame Pollux. "Sorry about that, but I need to get going. Bye then!"

"...payment." Madame Pollux whispered, seeing the magenta-haired girl rush off like that. She stared at the girl disappearing in the distance before going back to the card. She placed it back into her deck and shuffled it once more, picking up another card. It depicted a blind woman with two swords crossed over her shoulders. Behind her were rocks jutting out of the sea and a new moon shining down on her. The card was upside down, with the woman's head facing the crowd.

"An inverted Two of Swords," Madame Pollux murmured. "Even if that girl is willing to have such a fine day, danger lurks around the corner. A strange tale has been woven...and I fear that bad and dangerous things will transpire in such a short time. Just like the swords are crossed over her shoulders, swords will clash and sparks will fly. Today will be the start of a very dark time."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Two worlds are about to collide in the strangest of ways..._

_A group of girls who wish to bring happy endings and smiles to people suffering from despair_

_A group of teenagers willing to prevent the destruction of the world._

_A boy corrupted with anger and hatred, resurrected from the dead to destroy those who caused him to die._

_Another boy who wishes to atone for his sins, becoming nothing more than a puppet to someone with even more power._

_A group of beings who have their powers granted from the stars._

_This is the tale that shall determine a world for years to come._

_This is "Bare Your Heart! Intertwined Fates"_


	2. Two Between

**Bare Your Heart! Intertwined Fate**

**Heart 2: Two Between**

"_Between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

Gentaro opened the third bag of snacks and tossed the food into his mouth, chewing ravenously. Even though they weren't going to be as filling as the donuts were, they would give him enough energy to at least mutilate someone before having to recharge for the evening. He tried to concentrate on the plan that was to be set in motion, but all he thought about was that stupid little girl with that stupid little smile on her face trying to act like the two were FRIENDS.

He grit his teeth as he put another handful of snacks into his mouth, munching on it for a few seconds before swallowing. He didn't need to think of a little ditzy airhead when he had so much to think about. Such as the inevitable destruction of his friends and continuing to fulfill his Master's wishes.

_"I sense you are troubled..."_ A voice hissed in his ear. _"Tell me your troubles, my Serpent-bearer."_

Gentaro's eyes turned white as a dark mass of shadows gathered in front of him. Rising from this darkness was a large, dark snake with red eyes. This was Ophiuchus, the Serpent that resurrected Gentaro from his death at the hands of Ryusei Sakuta. Gentaro bowed toward his master in servitude.

"That girl," Gentaro answered simply. "I sense that ugly and disgusting aura of happiness radiating from her and she makes me want to throw up. Worse, she won't get out of my mind! That stupid little girl shouldn't have been walking around in a daze. Then, I'd actually be able to concentrate on eating."

"If you have having trouble concentrating...I shall take care of that for you. Just look into my eyes, Serpent-bearer...and let your worries fade away."

Gentaro lifted his gaze and saw Ophiuchus's red eyes glowing like bright flames. He felt his whole body relax—it always happened when he gazed into his master's eyes. It was if all of his worries, fears and pain just vanished. He could focus on what was really important thanks to Ophiuchus.

"That girl is nothing to us," Ophiuchus whispered, coiling his body around Gentaro. "Your objective is to obtain Vessels for our success. With this, we can destroy the pillars that seal the Cosmic Energy away so we can unleash a mighty beast onto the world. Focus on the anger and hatred in your heart—they shall become your weapon today."

"Yes master," Gentaro replied, nodding his head. "I obey."

"And you know what we must do, correct? We must kill the knowledge broker before he starts spreading news about our plan. Are you up to this task?"

"I..." Gentaro slightly winced and placed a hand on his forehead. He recalled a boy tied up by a giant unicorn and something about "befriending him"...and then he recalled how the kid laughed him as he was attacked by said unicorn and left to die in a large field of grass because of his naivety and open-heartedness to befriend him. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Yes. JK needs to pay for his cowardice. I _hate_ cowardice."

Ophiuchus smiled, his forked tongue lightly brushing against Gentaro's face. Gentaro smiled at his master's gentle touch.

"Excellent," Ophiuchus whispered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Miyuki sighed as she trudged through the streets of Kyoto. Lots of people were one the streets today which made it harder for the pink haired girl to find her way back to her friends. Still, it wasn't so bad. It was nice to see that all her hard work as a Cure was paying off as the people were blissfully unaware of the outside evil forces and lived their everyday lives.

Speaking of people, her mind wandered back to that fortune teller. That King of Cups card really helped her reassure her beliefs and all. She was Pretty Cure Happy so it was obvious that she needed to be…well, happy.

Still, there was an aura around that lady that didn't belong to the average human being. It seemed very similar to the aura that surrounded Matthew yet was different at the same time.

"Matthew…" Miyuki muttered the name to herself, suddenly drifting to the meeting she had with the 'American'. There was something about him that made her want to wonder what was wrong with him. At that moment, a certain someone decided to voice her matter of opinion.

"Thinking about that creepy guy you met kuru~?" Asked the voice from inside Miyuki's pink bag. Realizing who it was, the secret hero opened the bag with both hands and widened her eyes, even though she knew who this was.

It had the looks of the female gender with pale pink, almost white, fur, with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She had pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs were stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail was yellow and curly, like her ears.

"Candy!" Miyuki shouted not so loud in order not to reveal the mascot's existence, "You heard the whole thing?"

The sheep looking creature rolled her eyes, "Of course I did! I was in this bag the whole time remember?" Candy reminded her, obviously used to her being like this.

"Well, even if you were there, that still doesn't give you the right to talk about people behind their back." Miyuki said, deciding to slap herself on the head later for asking such a stupid question earlier.

Candy snorted at that statement but kept going, "But its true isn't it? He gave an presence that wasn't good at all…maybe even worse than anyone of the Bad End Empire lackeys you've fought so far and you know it" She said in am matter-of-fact tone. "Candy's telling you he wasn't normal kuru~." She claimed, knowing she was right. Though she wanted to argue, deep down Miyuki knew Candy was right too.

The pink-haired girl closed her eyes, crossed her arms luckly still holding her bag, and lowered her head, entering his serious thinking mode, _'But then…how did someone __become like that? Just what could've happen to Matthew that made him have such dead and angry eyes?' _

Those questions would have to be answered later, as a very familiar voice called her name, "Miyuki!". Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. She craned her neck to see who called her and saw it none other than the rest of the Cures.

"You guys!" She called back, beaming with joy and began to run towards her friends.

"There you are!" said Akane, draping an arm over Miyuki. "We've been looking all over for you. Were you chasing trains flying around in the sky?"

"Well, I was thinking about it," said Miyuki. the other girls laughed in response.

"At least we're all together again," said Nao, placing a hand on Miyuki's shoulder. "What have you been doing while we were gone?"

"Well," Miyuki wanted to talk about meeting up with 'Matthew', but there was something about that boy's gaze that made her clam up. Instead, she said, "I drew a fortune from a strange fortune-teller. She said that I'm going to be helping others be ultra happy!"

"Really?" asked Yayoi. "What did she look like?"

"She had a grey cloak covering her and a hood covering her face. She also used tarot cards for the future."

"Tarot cards?" asked Akane, tilting her head.

"They're ancient ways of revealing a person's fortune," Reika answered. "They were once used for playing card games before it started to a use for the occult. It consists of 22 'Major Arcana' cards and 56 'Minor Arcana' cards that act like the suits of a regular playing deck: Cups, Swords, Coins, and Wands."

"R-really?" said Nao, slightly cringing. "Well..."

"Look!" said Yayoi, pointing to a couple of mascots. "Balloons."

The Pre Cures saw five mascots handing balloons to everyone. There was a white owl, a blue penguin, a yellow elephant, a purple dragon, and a red dog, each of them holding a specific colored balloon in their hands (white, blue, gold, purple and red). The dragon lifted its head and turned to Miyuki, jumping up and down and waving at her.

"Eh?" asked Miyuki, seeing the dragon and pointing to herself. "Me? What do you want me for?"

Seeing the commotion, the penguin and elephant tried to stop the dragon from jumping up and down, but doing so caused his balloon to fly into the air. The dragon wrestled out of its fellow mascots' grasp and rushed toward Miyuki...

And then went past her to carry Yayoi into his arms.

"You're so cute!" the dragon said, spinning round and round. "You're just as cute as Hana-chan!"

"W-What?" asked Yayoi, her eyes tearing as she was totally confused as to what was going on. "What are you talking about?"

The spinning purple dragon was stopped dead cold in his actions by a fist on the head. This resulted in knocking him unconscious and dropping Yayoi on her butt, causing her friends to rush over to her side and kneel to her level.

"Are you okay, Yayoi?" Asked Nao in a concerned tone. Yayoi nodded but was still teary-eyed and was rubbing her backside slightly.

The group of Cures turned their attenition to the front to see and thank the person who got Yayoi out that weird situation To their surprise, it was a little girl with long black hair and wearing a white blouse with a black skirt and black leggings. In the hand that didn't deck the dragon, were what looked like flyers for some kind of event.

This same girl was bowing down in embrassment at what that purple mascot had done, "I'm so sorry!" She apologize while still holding her bow, "Please don't mind that idiot, he can be very impulsive sometimes.

With the help of Miyuki, Yayoi got back up on her two feet a little shakily and replied back, "I-Its okay. I sure he didn't mean to scare me like that." The blue penguin however, seemed to disagree.

"That's still no excuse for scaring a cute girl as yourself." He stated in a very suave voice, placing his flipper over Yayoi's hand. "And such an adorable one as that."

"Um...thank you?" said Yayoi, slightly shrinking back from the penguin.

The yellow elephant with the gold balloons in his hands seemed to have nodded in agreement. He then preceded to walk over to the knocked out dragon, bent down, and took the purple balloon in his hands. He strode over to Miyuki and Yayoi and held out both his hands.

"No matter what, no man should make a little cry! Take these balloons as a token of our apology." The elephant insisted. Neither girl wanted to be rude and turn down the sincerity of the man in the animal suit and each took a balloon; Miyuki took the purple one while Yayoi got the yellow colored one. The elephant then cracked his neck by pushing his chin with a fist.

The other mascots decided to follow the elephant's lead and gave the other other three girls their own balloon; Akane received a red one from the dog, Reika of course got blue from the penguin, and finally Nao had gotten a white balloon from the owl, seeing as there was no green in sight."

"This really isn't necessary though," said Reika. "But thank you either way."

"Do you know what else we can do around here?" asked Akane. "We've seen a lot of attractions, but what about something for entertianment?"

"Maybe you ladies could be interested in a play premiering later?" Suggested the owl. Of course, this made the girls become quite curious.

"A play?" Nao questioned.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Exclaimed the little girl, who took one of the many flyers in her hand and handed one to Miyuki. The pinkette held the paper up high enough for her and her teammates, who crowded around her, to see it together. The picture had some kind of a man with a large feathery headdress defending a woman with black hair behind him against some kind of green bird creature. It looked hand-drawn by someone, but overall was a great sketch still.

"This definitely looks interesting," commented Reika, who seemed impress at the design of the flyer.

"I guess we could check it out later." Akane stated with the other girls agreeing.

Miyuki moved her eyes from the piece of paper and smiled down at the white jacket girl, "We have our own stuff to do right now but we'll come see this play." She said, causing the little girl to smile back.

"Great! We'll you guys later then." The Cures nodded and thanked the mascots for the balloons before walking away from the group to get back to their own agenda for the day. However as they walked away, none of them couldn't shake off the fact that there was something...strange about those guys.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The Precures heard about an ice cream vendor that served a delicious green tea ice cream, so they decided that this would be their next stop. As they stopped by, they noticed three suspicious looking characters.

"What's going on over there?" asked Akane, pointing to the three. "Are they off for some performance at the Movie Village?"

The Precures turned their gaze toward the strange people. One was a boy with dirty blond hair in a feathered hair style with a strange red-bird like glove covering his right hand. Another was dressed in a white gi and a red headband around his head, looking like he lead a bunch of delinquents who roamed the streets. The last was dressed as a samurai, whose helm kept sliding over his eyes. They were currently discussing something of great importance.

"If they are, I wanna ask them something!" said Yayoi, her eyes shining bright. "Just a moment."

She rushed toward the three boys, eager to sketch them for her new manga. However, just as she was about to do so, she saw a strange golden mist hovering around the samurai, who let out a big yawn before falling into slumber. The martial-artist and the feathered-hair teenage boys noticed this and began to run off, carrying their napping partner on their shoulders.

"Wait!" she cried off. "What's going on?"

But the boys didn't hear her as they continued to speed off. Yayoi tried to find the source of the golden mist, but it was if it vanished just as it came. Something was wrong in Kyoto...she could feel it in her bones.

"Yayoi!" cried Miyuki, carrying two cones of green tea ice cream in her hands. "Are you all right?"

"Miyuki-san," said Yayoi. "Did you see that golden mist anywhere?"

"What mist?" said Miyuki, looking around. "I don't see anything..."

"It...must've been my imagination," Yayoi whispered, taking the green tea ice cream into her hand. _'Yet what was going on? And what were those boys running from?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The Cures came to a stop as they reached their next destination on their tour; the Thousand Torii Gates. Inside were houses that took that were Asuka-style. All in all, the place looked like it was in the era of samurai.

"Whoa! This place is huge! It feels like were in one of those old ancient Japan movies!" Miyuki gushed as she and the other Cures entered the town in awe, making their way to the Fushima Inari shrine.

"Well, this place is based on Heian period of Japan, so its not so surprising that it looks like one those movies." Reika stated, taking a nip out of her ice-cream.

"If that's true, then there would have been a lot of fights in that time…" Yayoi trailed off shakily at that thought of all that violence during that age. Though, that was short lived when Akane clapped a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh, don't be such crybaby!" She teased, "That time is over. Do you see any fighting going on now, in modern time?" She questioned rhetorically.

"You caused Gentaro to die, didn't you?!" They heard an angry, female voice. The group turned a group of four high-school students, due to their blue uniforms marked with a badge of a swirling galaxy. One was a girl with a bob-cut and a scowl on her face, meaning she was the source of the angry voice.

The girl stomped forward, pushing a guy with short aubarn hair dressed in a tan school uniform, out of the way. Strangely, he had some sort of daydreaming look on his face.

"That can't be good," muttered Akane, bringing the cold treat in her hand closer to her face in anticipation on what was going to happen next.

The bob-cut girl's target was a shorter girl with the same uniform. She had long black hair and was holding onto a strange toy in the shape of a satellite indicated that she was some kind of otaku. She was grabbed by the taller girl by the collar, though didn't seemed intimidated by the action.

The bob-cat girl tightened her grip on her and screamed, "He died saving a scrawny little bitch like you, right?! RIGHT?!"

The Cures gasped at the swearing that came out of her mouth but still didn't do anything as they were too into the drama that was unfolding at the moment.

The otaku girl shook her head and gave the taller girl a glare, "No!" She snapped, pushing Yukina off of her. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "Gen-chan died protecting people from a tyrant who treated his fellow classmates and teachers like puppets, putting them into a slumber because he could do so! Gen-chan died protecting his friends from a heartless monster, and I'm not the cause of his death!" She jabbed taller girl's chest, making her unknown audience lean in closer as if they so they could hear the conversation better, and added, "If you knew so much about my best friend, maybe you should learn how to be nice to your fellow students before you start making stupid accusation! I won't let you insult my friendship with Gen-chan nor will I let you get away with soiling his good name, Yukina! You would never gain his hand of friendship the way you're acting!"

"S-Shouldn't we do something about this?" asked Yayoi without turning away, who seemed to be shaking nervously at the tension building up between those two high-school girls.

Akane shook her head, "I don't think so. This really isn't any of our business right now."

Miyuki nodded in support, "I totally agree with that! We don't interfere unless things really do escalate." She stated. After all, it was their job as Cures to make sure peace and love stayed intact.

It would seem fate would have them do their job at the moment, because the girl named Yukina had her face red with anger,her eyes brimming with tears. Her arm was trembling as she raised it into the air and snarled.

SLAP!

Yayoi just dropped her ice-cream, Miyuki dropped her jaw, Rekia's eyes widened, and Akane couldn't even say a word.

"Oh. My. God." Nao summed up their thoughts perfectly, speaking for the first time since arriving in this town.

The otaku girl dropped onto the floor, and the girl with the bob-cut took the satellite toy away, ripping off its large eyes and chucking it at the girl. Yayoi was closed to tears as the Cures saw the otaku being screamed at.

"You're a space case!" Yukina screamed. "You think people liked your stupid Hayabusa costume or your pathetic little song back at the Queen's Festival?! Do you think people think you're so cutesy and adorable? In case you hadn't notice, you're only in Amanogawa High because Gamou had sympathy for you! He doesn't care that you want to go to space at all! So don't go screaming about how I'd never gain friends if everyone laughs at a stupid, irritating klutz like you!"

"I'm not a space case..." the otaku sobbed. "I'm not a space case..."

"We have to do something!" Akane exclaimed. "I hate bullies."

Just as Akane was about to go forward, one of the students, a boy with short black hair and carrying an art bag of sorts stepped inbetween Yukina and the otaku.

"That's enough, Takamura-san," she said, grabbing onto Yukina's wrist. "You said enough for one day. Now, let's get to the shrine and..."

"Get off me!" Yukina screamed, whacking the artist in the face with the Hayabusa plushie. With each whack, the Cures could hear the poor toy let out a pitiful squeak. "You're defending her? She does nothing! She's not good at anything!"

"You don't know that for sure! Do you even know what Gentaro Kisaragi does outside of school? Do you know anything about his personal life? Why are you so insistent on being Gentaro's girlfriend if you barely even know him? Do you-"

"I don't have to know anything about him!" Yukina snapped. "All I have to do is be Gentaro's girlfriend in my dreams. The two of us will marry and be the most beautiful couple in all the land and I won't let any other girl in my way! If they do, I'll—"

"You'll kill them, right?" asked the silent and daydreaming boy, interrupting Yukina's rants as he grabbed onto her wrist. The air grew silent. The Cures shivered at the icy tone of the boy's voice. "Would you?"

"O-of course!" Yukina stammered, her face showing an expression of fear and horror at the site of the dark haired boy staring at her. "N-no girl deserves Gentaro but me! I should be the one he loves!"

"And I should be the one who snaps that annoying little neck of yours once and for all!" The tan-clothed boy leaned close and tightened his grip. "You need to learn how to shut up every once and a while. You're giving me a goddamn headache!"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Never! I am sick and tired of you screeching like a harpy! It's time for you to die, Yukina Takamura!"

Yukina was thrown into one of the torii gates as Ryusei grabbed her neck with his hands. He began to squeeze out all of the oxygen in her lungs, causing her to drop Yuki's eyeless Hayabusa plushie onto the ground. Yukina sputtered for breath, begging for someone to help her.

"We have to help them now!" said Reika. "We just can't sit back and see someone get killed."

"But what do we do?" asked Yayoi. "He's too powerful."

"What are you doing, Ryusei?" asked the first boy, grabbing onto the sleeve of Ryusei's right arm. "This isn't right! You can't kill someone!"

"She wanted to crush anyone who stood inbetween her and Gentaro, right?" Ryusei retorted. "Well, let's see if she likes it when the shoe's on the other foot! Don't you agree, Motoyama?"

"No, I don't! Yukina doesn't deserve to die! Stop this, Ryusei! Stop it right-"

Just then, everyone, from the four students at the torii gates, to the five Cures, heard the sound of jingling rings echoing through the gates. No one said a word, as they tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. The otaku gathered her fallen satellite toy and its eyes, rummaging through the back of the satellite as if searching for something.

"What's going on?" asked Miyuki. "What was that noise?"

"We have to fight," said the otaku, pulling on the zipper at the back of her stuffed companion. She reached inside the stuffing of the toy and asked, "Motoyama, are you ready?"

"I'm ready, Yuki" Motoyama answered, pulling a belt out of his bag. He wrapped the belt around his waist, a finger hovering above one of the four colored buttons on the side. "Let's get this show on the road."


	3. Two Clash

**Bare Your Heart! Intertwined Fate**

**Heart 3: Two Clash**

"_The clash of ideas is the sound of freedom."_

_-Lady Bird Johnson_

The Cures saw this strange creature, which looked like some alien cockroach cyclops, approach the four teens in the torii gates. Surrounding him were these strange ninjas with black robes decorated with the stars and wielding metal staffs in hand. Yuki and Motoyama narrowed their eyes, Yukina was gathering her breath and Ryusei just stood still.

"We have to help them out now!" said Akane. "Come on, guys! Let's..."

"What shall we do?" Yuki asked out loud, and a bit overdramatic. She looked and saw the Dustards preparing their steel staffs, waiting for their master's command. "Oh dear, we're so alone and so helpless against the great and powerful Libra Zodiarts. Right, Motoyama?" She nudged Motoyama with her elbow and winked. Motoyama nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"What is she doing?" asked Nao. "She's going to get herself killed!"

"Cut the melodrama crap, girl," Libra Zodiarts hissed, slamming his staff onto the ground. "You're in our way!"

"Are we?" asked Yuki, tilting her head to the side. "Well, maybe we should _enlighten_ you with something like...this!"

Yuki pulled out the item tucked away in her plushie. It looked like some sort of strange soda cup with a straw. Then, the sides opened to reveal a pair of flippers and glowing yellow eyes. The space otaku tossed the Foodroid into the air, releasing a burst of light that blinded everyone within a five foot radius.

"What the heck is that?" asked Yayoi.

"It's too bright..." Reika commented, shielding her eyes.

As the light faded away, Motoyama pressed on the red button on the Liner belt, the belt playing an electronic tune at the touch.

"Momotaros!" he said. "Come to me!"

"I'm already here!" Momotaros replied, as a golden orb form entering Motoyama's body. The painter's hair was spiked up with a prominent red streak shown. His red eyes showed a look of determination as he held a Liner Pass in his hand.

"Eh!" said Miyuki, pointing to Motoyama. "Did anyone see that? His hair got so spiky!"

"Henshin!" Motoyama announced, passing the Liner Pass in front of the belt.

**Sword Form**

Motoyama was covered from head to toe in black and silver armor, before six pieces of red armor attached to his face, torso, shoulders and legs. In his hand was a sword with a red blade, crackling with electricity. He spread his legs and arms out in a pose. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, the first of Den-O's multiple forms.

_"Ore...sanjou!"_ Momotaros cried.

"Den-O KITA!" Yuki cried, bending her knees before rising in the air.

Yayoi was speechless at what she saw. It couldn't be true. She only thought heroes like that only existed in comic books and television! But right in front of her was...

"A KAMEN RIDER!" she squealed, a bit too loudly. This caused everyone to turn to where she and the other Cures were hiding. She gasped in embarassment, covering her mouth and her cheeks red. Yuki looked in confusion—there wasn't supposed to be anyone following them!

"Girl," said Sword Den-O, turning to Yuki. "Gather your stuff and run the hell away from here! The yellow balloons have flow into the air. And don't forget to get those brats to safety!"

"Brats?!" Akane exclaimed, preparing to fight the Kamen Rider. "I'll show you who's a brat! Let me at him!"

"All right, then." Yuki gathered the remains of her Hayabusa plushie into her arms. "Will you be alright, Momotaros?"

"Tch. I'm always fine. Don't worry about me. I've been waiting for a challenge for quite some time."

Yuki nodded her head as she approached Yukina. She took the unconscious girl into her arms and began to run off.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

While holding back Akane from trying to attacking Den-O, the Cures saw Yuki run towards their direction, with the knocked-out Yukina in her arms.

Before they could even comprehend just what the hell was going on, the otaku girl stopped in front of them, "You all have to do run right now! It's not safe here!" she exclaimed, stating the obvious, just right outside of Akane's rage.

"No! Not until I show that armored punk who to call a brat!" she shouted, trying even harder to escape her friends grip. "Just who the hell does he think he is?"

Reika let go of the orange-headed girl with one hand, in order to pinch the bridge of her nose in embrassment with that same one. "What my friend here meant to say was that is that Kamen Rider going to be okay all by himself?" she asked nicely. Well, as nicely as one can while struggling to hold back an fiery middle school girl.

Yuki shot the bluenette a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about Den-O sempai, he's a tough nut to crack! But right now, I need to get you all to safety!" she said while gesturing to her left.

Seeing as they had little choice, Nao and Reika went to the suggested direction, grabbing Akane by the collar while dragging her through the dirt on her bottom, with Akane struggling to be let loose to give Momotaros a piece of her mind.

"Let me go! I'm not through with that red colored jerk yet!" she yelled on, with Yayoi running just right behind her, sighing tiredly at the fury of her orange teammate.

Miyuki was just about to run right behind them, until she remembered there was another person at the area. She turned around to see Ryusei just standing amongst the thousand gates as if there was no threat to his life at all. Thinking there was something wrong with him, or he was just very, very slow, the pink haired hero was about to yell to him to get out of there. Then, she noticed something.

His eyes.

They were just cold and dead that reminded Miyuki of another person she met earlier today. However, unlike Matthew's that had anger and hate in them, Ryusei's were just empty…as if he had no free-will in himself and he was in his own little world.

"What are you doing, we have to get out of here now!" yelled the space otaku next to Miyuki, forcing her observations to cut off.

She simply nodded her pink head and ran to the direction her friends went, with Yuki right behind her…who had sweat pouring from her face.

"Jeez, for a love-obsessed nut, you sure pack a lot of weight." She muttered more to herself than Yukina as she forced her body to doubled its efforts in order to catch up with the middle school girls.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Gentaro walked through the silent movie village, curious as to why everyone was asleep. Something was up—only the Aries Zodiarts had the power to cause a mass-enduced sleep, but Aries, or rather Yamada Tatsumori, was gone. so the question now was, who was causing all of this mayhem? And why?

His questions were cut short as he saw three figures through his peripheral vision resting on a bench: a boy with a feathery hairstyle, a samurai, and some sort of martial artist. Blending in with the shadows, he began to eavesdrop on them ever so carefully.

"What's going on, Kaizou?" the martial artists asked the person on his left. "Isn't that the same Aries Zodiarts that started this whole mess? The same Zodiarts that's caused Gentaro to be revived by Ophiuchus and the same one that caused Ryusei to become a psychopath?"

_Ryusei a psychopath?_ Gentaro thought to himself. _Well, I'd call him a cold-blooded killer, but psychopath has a better ring to it._

"It can't be the same one, Chosuke!" JK answered, shaking his head. "Tatsumori was sent into a coma after Gentaro summoned Ophiuchus to swallow him whole. Then, Gentaro smashed the Horoscope Switch related to Aries, and Tatsumori is stuck in some kind of coma and being treated at a local hospital. Going by that logic, Aries Zodiarts' appearance shouldn't be possible. Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Norio, slowly waking up from Aries' spell. "What's going on JK?"

"Unless Gamou somehow found someone to become a replacement Aries Zodiarts," JK began to pull on his hair and shook his head. "This is definitely not good, Norio."

_So that's who those two were,_ Gentaro mused, recalling how he would easily beat up Chosuke during the beginning of the school year, and how Norio was once known as the Cygnus Zodiarts. _If they're involved, then things have gotten quite...interesting._

Chosuke noticed something flying into the air, lazily floating around and rising higher and higher until they were small dots in the sky above.

"Look!" he exclaimed, using a pair binoculars to look up into the sky. "Red and gold balloons. There are other Zodiarts in Kyoto and there's an emergency meeting at the rendezvous point."

Gentaro raised an eyebrow hearing that. It appeared as if there were more things to deal with aside from his former friends, a psychopath, and a middle school girl radiating friendship and happiness.

"We still need to find Gentaro!" JK hissed, not knowing that Gentaro was standing right behind him. "What's the plan?"

"Let's split up," Norio suggested. "JK, you go follow Kengo and the others. They should still be around here. Chosuke and I will meet up at the rendezvous point. Contact Tomoko and Erin on all the information you can gather and don't engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. Alright?"

"You don't have to worry about me." JK crossed his arms into an X, his hands forming the letters J and K in front of his friends. "I'm Kaizou Jingu after all."

_That's your real name?_ Gentaro thought, eye slightly twitching. _I thought friends were supposed to know everything about one another, why am I hearing this NOW?!_

"Your name's sort of familiar," said Chosuke. "I think I've heard it long ago from my parents."

"I'll explain its significance after we get out of Kyoto. Norio, Chosuke, get going and head toward the rendezvous point; we don't want to keep our audience waiting."

Norio and Chosuke nodded their heads, and the three soon went their separate ways. Gentaro stood there, watching JK grow farther and farther away. Seeing that the gossip broker was too absorbed in following his targets, he probably wouldn't realized that he was being followed, or 'stalked' as it were.

Gentaro stepped out into the sunlight and began to follow one of his former friends, preparing to shed first blood in the war.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Just what is going on here?!" Yayoi exclaimed, following Yuki to the so-called "rendezvous point" that Momotaros mentioned. "What was that strange thing? And how do you know that Kamen Rider?"

"I can't explain...right now.." Yuki wheezed, carrying Yukina in her arms. "Have to...get to...safety!"

"You'll need to go to the hospital soon if you don't tell us everything!" Akane screamed. "That Kamen Rider thinks he's all that..."

"He's on our side, don't worry." Yuki huffed. "Now..we have to..."

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, someone appeared in a puff of Cosmic Energy, which manifested as a dark starry cloud of smoke. This person was at least 6 feet tall, his hair plaited into cornrows, and dressed in a black martial artist gi. In his hands were walnuts which he manipulated in his hands, moving them around and around his palm.

"Who is that?" asked Nao, seeing that stranger arriving out of nowhere.

"Let me think..." Yuki replied, tapping his head. "Ah! he's Ko Tatsugami...the school chairman's assistant and..."

"And the one who is going to take you down..." Ko Snarled, revealing an item in his other hand. It was some red cone thing with a button on top with a strange symbol. He pressed its top as he was surrounded by the starry smoke once more, a cluster of bright stars shining in the darkness.

"what is that?!" asked Miyuki.

The smoke vanished as Tatsugami was replaced with a giant silver lion monster with a large mane, a tunic marked with the astrological sign of Leo. His weapons were a pair of long clawed gauntlets. He roared at the girls, ready to take them down.

"Not good, not good!" said Yuki, fumbling for her cellphone. She dropped Yukina onto the ground so she could use both hands to type out the message. "Have to let them know before it's too late..."

"AHHH!" Screamed Yayoi, who quickly hid behind the equally shocked and frightened Nao. Though, to her credit, she did manage to look back at the creature over the green-haired girl's shoulder, "W-What is that t-thing?" she stuttered.

"A Zodiarts," stated the texting Yuki next to them.

"Zodi-what-now?" Akane asked in total confusion. Of course, Yuki tried to explain this while the impending threat of those monsters was looming close by.

"They're monsters based on the constellations in the night sky, corrupting innocent teens into becoming like them. And they don't care what they have to do in order to make more and more of these Zodiarts as long as it benefits them in the long run," explained the black-haired highschool girl as she pressed the 'send' button on her cell phone. Hopefully the others arrive in time…

"I see. So if these 'Horoscopes' are based off the Twelve Constellations of the stars then the one in front of us is Leo?" Reika guessed, looked at the Zodiarts critically.

"Mm-hmm." Yuki answered, nodding her head.

Meanwhile, Leo growled at the otaku for such insult on her explanation of the Zodiarts. How dare she sully the name of his evolved species! She would pay with her life.

"Like some girl like you can understand our kind! We'll crush your little club into nothing, but this time your little boyfriend won't be able to save you." Leo snarled.

That statement caused Yuki to freeze as an more than unwanted memory came surfacing back. It was her best friend's death, and her own voice screaming "STOP!" before Ryusei landed the killing blow that would later begin an even bigger mess.

She wanted to cry. She just STOOD there as Ryusei killed Gentaro. She should've done something to prevent this madness. But then, her sadness turned into rage. She grit her teeth as tears fell down her eyes—how DARE this monster remind her of what she unintentionally created.

Leo stared at the otaku and noticed something—there was this strange aura around her, ready to let loose something dangerous. Could it be? Did she have the potential? he had to make sure.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you going to just stand there and cry out for help?" Concentrating, a cloud of Cosmic Energy wrapped around his hand. A Zodiarts Switch, black with a red topper, materialized as he continued. "Do you think that someone will be there to save you every single time?" He laughed as he stared at Yuki face to face, grabbing onto her chin and forcing her to stare into his monstrous eyes. "Don't make me laugh."

Yuki eyed the Zodiarts Switch and knew what she had to do. She opened the mouth of her Hayabusa plushie, revealing the Flasshake Foodroid from its hiding place. the soda cup android released a burst of light that made Leo stumble back, temporarily blinded. Yuki then took the Zodiarts Switch from his hand and raised it in the air.

"What is that?!" asked Miyuki. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking this into my own hands," Yuki replied. "Ko Tatsugami, thank you for reminding me why I am here...to atone for my sins for what I created. And if it means I'm going to become like you, so bet it. I have made my wish upon the stars."

She pressed the top of the switch and she became surrounded in Cosmic Energy. Within the cloud, a large ball of light emerged, signaling that she had the potential to become a Horoscopes.

"None of this makes any sense," said Nao. "This is...insanity!"

When the Cosmic Energy cloud disappeared, Yuki opened her eyes, noticing that half of her vision was impaired. Was this what it was like to be a Zodiarts? It was very strange.

"Yoo-hoo!" cried a very chipper voice, which sounded just like hers. "To your right!"

Yuki turned and looked in alarm; she was staring at a mirror image of her. She wore a white-half mask on the right side of her face with a Roman Numeral for one painted on the mask's cheek. On her forehead was a ruby in the shape of a half heart.

"W-what the?" asked Yuki, placing a hand on the left side of her face and realizing she was wearing a half-mask also "Who are you?"

"I'm you, silly!" said the other Yuki. "But I rather not be called 'Yuki', so call me...Fumika!"

"Fumika?"

"It has a nice ring to it...so why don't we, WHOA!" Fumika jumped out of the way just as Leo was about to slice her in half. "Easy there, kitty kitty!"

Yuki, still reeling from taking the switch and seeing a double of herself, tried to understand what was going on. Then, she saw something in her hands—a deck of blue cards stamped with a jester's face. She saw Leo rushing toward her and threw one at his face. Nothing happened.

"Eh?" she exclaimed. "What type of powers do I have?"

"If this is how it'll be, then beating you will be a snap," Leo chuckled, removing the card. It was if Leo gave her a brilliant idea in his gloating. Yuki snapped her fingers and the card exploded. The Zodiarts of the Lion roared as he was blinded by the smoke.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he roared. "I will slice you into ribbons!"

A swarm of Dustards emerged from out of nowhere, brandishing their steel staffs in search of someone to beat up.

However, just as Leo was about to order his minions to attack the group of girls, there was a shout. An activation of a transformation that stopped everything at that moment.

"PreCure, Smile Charge!"


End file.
